seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
One piece legacy: The Gathering Pirate War part 8
Fea, lifted Flint, and placed him on a chair. Caramel, dropped a bucket of water on Flint, and he woke up, to a sword at his throat. Fea, pointed her sword at his throat, with Malk having his knife close from behind. Fea, was answering questions. "Okay, question one. Who are you?" "Screw you." "Err! It's Flint." She stabbed a part of his neck, and he screamed. He tried to get up, but Nathan, slapped him down with a kick. His head was thrown down, and he looked at Fea's sword, that was dripping with his blood. Fea, went back to asking questions. "Now answer me... Who are you?" "F...Flint..." "Excellent. Who was the guy you were with?" "Jakk." "Great. Now, for the things that Caramel didn't tell us, how did you know we were here?" "We... We followed Beta. We... We were sent to kill him. You... Can't beat us... We are strong. While most are weak... About a dozen are as strong as me, and Jakk is stronger then me. Face it, in a straight battle, even you can't win... Fea, the Silver blade. Daughter of Siegfried. Heh heh heh... We have someone in our alliance... He knew your father. Wears wrapping..." Fea, hearing it, stabbed Flint's neck, and he screamed. Rangton, grabbed her, and pulled her back. He looked worried, and Fea was troubled by what Flint said. "What the hell?" "No... It can't be..." Flint, saw his blood, and started to freak out. He feared seeing his blood, and fainted, in an instant. Caramel, noticing it, lifted him, and threw him in a barrel. He lifted the barrel, and looked at the gang. "You guys make a plan. I'm going to sink this baby." - Jakk, used a repel, and Tack was sent flying. Tack, pulled his arm back, and let it fly towards Jakk. "GOMU GOMU NO... BAM!" "ATTRACT!" Tack was thrown forward, screwing with the attack and making it miss Jakk. Jakk, kicked Tack, and Tack hit the ground. Jakk pointed his left hand at Tack, and winked. "Repel." Tack was thrown into the ground, and Jakk looked down the hole. He saw a leg, and it kicked him in the chin. Tack, jumped out, and kicked Jakk by the head again. Tack punched him, and Jakk punched him in the face. Tack, grinned, and Jakk looked confused. "Rubber body." "What?! I thought you could stretch!" "I can... Made of rubber." "WOW!" Tack, hearing that, laughed. He couldn't stop himself. He met someone dumber then him, and Jakk, laughed with him. Tack, holding Jakk's shoulder, looked at him with happy tears. "Why do you work with the alliance?" "Meh, I don't know. Some guy, a rich boy, promised me money. I don't like money, but I can buy things that I do like." "Such as?" "Friends." Tack, stretched his arms out, into a hug. He held Jakk, and hugged him. "We can be friends." "Aren't we fighting?" "When were done!" "Okay! When?!" "Now. GOMU GOMU NO... SUPLEX!" Tack, crouched as fast as he could, and jumped in the air. He was above 100 meters, and twisted his body in the air. Tack lifted Jakk overhead, and Jakk tried to repel Tack. Tack, was holding onto Jakk as hard as he could, and was laughing. Jakk's head smashed into the ground, and the small island broke into about 20 pieces. Jakk, coughed up blood, and was nearly unconscious. Tack, got up, still holding Jakk, and threw him in the air. "GOMU GOMU NO... BAM VOLLEY!" Jakk, pointed his hand at him, and used all the remaining power he had. "Repel. Tack was pushed into the water, and Jakk hit the ground. He felt injured, and near death, and could barely lift his arm. But he did. He pointed his palm at where Tack was, and did what he had to do. "Attract." Tack came out of the water, and was on the floor near Jakk, coughing out water. Jakk, looking up, laughed. "I can't move, but I could have killed you! A tie?" Tack, thinking about it, grinned, and gave him a thumbs up. "Yeah, buddy." Category:Nobody700 Category:Stories Category:Chapters Category:The Gathering Pirate War Arc